


The Artist and the Spinster

by littleladyyoda



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: In which Benedict Bridgerton paints a portrait of his friend's spinster daughter, a thoroughly unconventional woman who gives Benedict feelings he never expected. But can they admit their affection for each other before the portrait is complete and their time together is over?Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Artist and the Spinster

Benedict and his friend, Sir Henry Granville, were enjoying an evening of painting when Benedict felt the need to confess his dearest wish. He knew it was foolish, to be saying this so early on in his career, but something about the warmth of the fire, the easy camaraderie, and the wine loosened his tongue. 

“You know,” he said, carefully. “It’s my dream to paint a portrait. A real portrait with a real model. The kind that might take eight weeks or more. To try and achieve some kind of perfection.”

Sir Henry turned from his easel to appraise Benedict.

“I know that’s completely unrealistic under the circumstances,” Benedict said, hastily.

“No. Not at all. I think you should do it,” Sir Henry declared. 

“But where would I find a model?”

“Your family perhaps?”

“Daphne is too busy with her children and my brother Anthony just left on his honeymoon. Colin is abroad, Eloise is impatient, and my younger siblings are entirely too energetic.”

“And your mother?” Sir Henry asked.

“I hesitate to ask her because...” he trailed off.

“Parental expectations. I completely understand.”

Sir Henry dried one of his paintbrushes, thoughfully.

“I might have the perfect model for you. I would need to ask her, though.”

“Oh?” Benedict asked, intrigued.

“My daughter, Isadora.”

Benedict was surprised, considering the unconventional arrangement Sir Henry had with his wife and the fact that Sir Henry had never mentioned his daughter before. 

“I didn’t realize you had children.”

“Just the one,” Sir Henry said, smiling tightly. There was something in his eyes that Benedict could not entirely place. Something uncomfortably close to sadness and regret. 

Benedict changed the subject to other matters as they packed away their supplies, but, as Sir Henry showed him to the door, the older man broached the subject of the portrait again.

“I’ll speak with my daughter tomorrow. You must know, though, if she’ll be sitting for you, that Isadora is….an acquired taste.”

Benedict wanted to know more, but knew it would be impolite to pry.

“I’m sure she’s lovely,” he said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

“I’ll inform you of her decision and help arrange the first sitting, if she agrees,” said Sir Henry, bidding him goodnight and closing the door. 

Benedict, who had decided to walk home, wondered about this mysterious daughter of Sir Henry’s. He dearly hoped she would consent to the portrait, if only to assuage his curiosity.


End file.
